


A Samural and a King

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, High School, I sense a X Guardian Character, M/M, Romance, Rooftop Sex, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tadase becomes the new Amu xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Meh, just enjoy.
Relationships: Hotori Tadase/Sanjou Kairi, Kiseki/Musashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a while since I finished Seiyo Academy. I am now in high school. I am no longer 11 or 13. I was 17 now. I was also with Hinamori-san. She was also 17. I sighed. High school is hard. I had to do a lot of homework assignments.

I am also in a relationship with Hinamori-san. She was so cute that me and her became boyfriend and girlfriend. She has her Charas. Ran, Miku, Su, and Dia. I have Kiseki. I began working on my assignments. I didn't want to fail at all.

* * *

We were called for lunch. I sighed. I managed to pack my lunch. It was rice balls with vegetables. I sighed, waiting for Hinamori-san to sit next to me. She came in. "Hey, Tadase-kun!" Amu said to me. I smiled. "Hello, Amu-chan." I said back to her. I had a lot of rice balls for some reason. I gave her 3 rice balls. She giggled. Ran ate a piece of a riceball, along with Miki, Su, and Dia.

I chuckled at the sight of it. I looked around the cafeteria. Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko is also in the same high school as well. My eyes then looked at a table that had only one person there. This person...it's a boy. He had dark turquoise hair. It reminded me 

* * *

We went back to our classes to continue workingon our assignments. Maybe this day wasn't gonna be bad after all.

_Until that moment..._

I started walking from my class to head to another of one my class. Until...I saw a boy. A boy that looked the same age as me or younger than me. Wait...is that? That familar green hair and blue eyes. Is that...him?

_Kairi Sanjo...?_

He looked at me but looked away quickly and he ran to his next class. I sighed. Maybe it wasn't Kairi. Who knows who that boy was.

* * *

I started walking home until I saw that familar boy. He was reading behind a tree. Should I go talk to him? Maybe I should...

I walked to the tree to see him closely. He sure had the familar green hair and blue eyes that Kairi had. He didn't notice me. Thank god. I looked at him. He also wore the same glasses Kairi had. I sighed. Like I said, maybe this wasn't Kairi after all.

He was still reading. He was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakesphere. I thought about Romeo and Juliet. It is a tragedy, then again. I then walked slowly and quietly up to the boy. He still didn't notice me. I then touched his shouder. He felt it and turned to look at me. We looked at each other.

_Our eyes met..._

His blue eyes meeting my red violet eyes. He looked like he was going to run away but he didn't run away. I wonder why.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the boy's touch on one of my shoulders. I turned to look at him. _Our eyes met_. I quietly blushed. I had to act _natural_.

"U-Um...Is there anything you need?" I asked to him while stuttering. He smiled a little. "Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked to me. I blushed even more. "I-I don't mind!" I said. His smile grew more and he sat next to me while smiling. I closed the _Romeo and Juliet_ book. I managed to bookmark the page I left off with a yellow bookmark with green circles on it. I looked at him and he looked at me.

The yellow hair and the red violet eyes. These traits this boy had. These traits of him seemed familar to me. I wanted to speak to him, but I don't know what words to say to him. I looked at him. He looked at me back. "I'm Tadase Hotori. You?" He asked to me after introducing himself. I went entirely shy all of a sudden. I had to say something. "K..." I started, but I trailed off.

"What?" He asked. I had to tell him. I had to tell him my name. But why did I feel too shy to do so? I don't know...it feels like he reminds of someone. Is it that or is it just a coincidence? "Kairi...Kairi Sanjo." I told to him. His eyes widened a little. It looked like he remembered me from somewhere or something. But his face changed back to happy. "Well. Nice to meet you, Kairi!" He told to me. I nodded. I knew I met this boy from somewhere, but I don't know where.

"Um...I-I have to go!" I said while stuttering and I ran. I noticed his surprised look as I ran home. I think I may have saw him smiling a little as I ran.

I got home and got to my room. I knew I had homework assignments to do. So I did them. After all, I don't want to fail school. No one would want that anyway, or unless if they just don't care.

* * *

I got home somewhere around 2:45 PM. Now it was 4:45 PM. I sighed in relief. At least I finished my homework assignments. I sighed. I wondered about the boy. He said his name was Tadase...Is it? I wondered about my thoughts to myself.

Just then, my Chara came out. It was Musashi. I remember Musashi clearly. He helped me while I was attending Seiyo. Back then...everything was different. But now, it feels like things have gotten more different now. I barely heard Musashi speak until I heard him call my name again. "Kairi? You look like you are in your thoughts." Musashi said to me. I nodded. "I met a boy today...He said his name was Tadase Hotori." I said to Musashi. Musashi's eyes widened at this.

_Could it be really Tadase Hotori I ran in to...?_

I shook my head no. Maybe it's just a coincidence. I don't know to be honest. I sighed quietly as I closed my notebooks and put away my stationery. I just don't want to think much about it right now.


End file.
